


Scarlet and the Tale of Two Names

by Scarlet (The_Syreth_Clan)



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Syreth_Clan/pseuds/Scarlet
Summary: Being a fairy is not easy! Scarlet is the newest arrival in Pixie Hollow. But she is not alone. In fact, it doesn't take her long to find someone else with an oddly similar name: Scarlett. Needless to say the latter is not happy about the former. Clashing views, different goals, friends, enemies and a whole lot of uncertainty, the newcomer is in for a rough time in the first days of being a pixie.





	1. Chapter 1

#  _**1** _

When a baby laughs for the first time ever, the laugh turns into a silvery flame. It zig-zags down the streets, flies through the woods, and glides over meadows before it turns into a beautiful fairy. Sometimes the fairy born from the laugh is a Wanded fairy, some of them are Great Winged fairies, some can cast spells from their hands. But sometimes, the laugh can stray away, feeling the calls of the sea, or rather something beyond the sea. The call of Never Land, a magical place that thrives on the imagination and faith of the children. ‘Never’ as in ‘never grow older’. Likewise, the laughs who make it there turn into Never Fairies.

It took me a good few seconds to gain a sense of self. I definitely hit something, pretty hard. So much for hoping for a graceful landing. At first, everything was a blur, then things started to take shape. Leaves arching over, filtering out the light of the morning sun. And the scent of the flowers it held, carried around by a gentle breeze, so wonderful. It was like nature’s lullaby, asking me to sleep away the long, tiring journey of the night.

“What do we have here?” I heard from above, waking me from the pleasant trance. A voice that was equally as sweet as sour. I sat up, looking around, but not a clue on who or where she was. Things being somewhat blurry to me in a distance still did not help either. Up, down, left, right… nobody. Another breeze rustled the leaves above, a bigger one.

“Is someone there?” I asked out loud, standing up and trying to fly away, only to realize I could not. My attempt ended up as but a short leap instead. Of course, pixie dust, never fairies need that to do stuff.

“No need to fear me. After all, my winds brought you here, child.” the voice answered, its source descending from the foliage above. A fairy, much to my relief. She wore a sleeveless top and skintight leggings with feathers of a few shades lighter used as a skirt. Her skin was a beautiful ivory, her wings long and sharp like a blade and her dark ponytail waving in the breeze they made behind her. But above all her smile was what stood out the most about her. That smile full of self-confidence and superiority. To this day, it’s hard to forget.

“Thank you.” I replied, stunned for a moment trying to take it all in. My mind roamed around, not knowing whether she is to be trusted or not, to run towards her or away from her, or anything. I just… locked up. She floated to me, eyeing me up and down several times in the process. Her smile turned into a curious frown, followed by one with a subtle disappointment.

“Fly with you. What’s your talent, dear?” she asked, despite giving off the impression she already knew it was not what she wanted it to be. Of course, talent. Every fairy’s first thing to do after their Arrival was to make the Announcement. This was a big moment for everybody. For the new arrival because it was their first interaction with the fairies, and for the talents because after hours if not days of waiting, they could find out if the fairy could be one of their kind.

“I’m storytelling. I mean, I’m Scarlet, my talent is storytelling.”

Gaah, why am I such a goof?! This was supposed to be my big announcement. Well, if anything she was alone, so others didn’t know about it, yet. I just hoped I won’t have to do the same in front of a huge crowd. Surely you could make the Announcement to the fairies one by one, right?

“Oh that’s wonderful, sweetie,” she replied, her voice dripping sarcasm “you should head over to Pixie Hollow right away. It’s in that direction.” she added, pointing towards the dense, dark forest. She landed by me, sweeping some fairy dust off her wings to scatter on mine. My wings raised, blooming like a flower and ready to take flight after a couple practice flaps. I bent down, and raised myself into the air alongside her. To my surprise I did not crash, or tumble about, or fly off course out of control. Flying came instinctively.

“Thanks a bunch. Fly with you later…”

“Indeed, fly with you later, dear.” she waved back. I was hoping she’d at least tell her name if I told her mine. However there was no time, I needed to find the rest of the fairies. As such, the questions remained, circling in a chaotic vortex within my mind on who she might have been or whether she was to be trusted, or if this really was fairy dust. She was so mysterious it unnerved me, and that was putting it lightly.

Everything was unknown, strange and I didn’t feel secure anywhere. The layers of leaves just got thicker, turning everything darker. Plants all started to look dangerous, fruits poisonous, and distant glints seemed like they came from wild animals. I felt like being thrown into the deep water with this crash-landing. My wings giving out on me did not ease the mood either. I had no choice but to land on a leaf of a blueberry bush. Take a little breather than go on forwards. If only I knew where forwards were. All the woods, no matter how I tried to focus, just looked the same. In that moment I realized I have lost the direction the fairy pointed me, even if it was the right one. I should’ve called for help, but I did not dare.

Then, a fairy flew past me. I did not see her properly but I knew it was a fairy. She did not notice me, should I…? Maybe it’s best if…?

“Over here! Hey!” I screamed out before my mind could spiral down into an endless argument with itself once again. Noticing, she hovered closer.

That fairy was Rosetta. Rosetta was a bit late because she doesn’t like hurrying anywhere. It messes up her hair, and she is more interested in looking appropriate for the new arrival than finding out her talent. It honestly felt really good once I realized that, wish I could’ve appreciated that fact somewhat more back then. As she came into focus I gradually saw more and more detail of her. Pastel pink dress, a long, darker skirt and pale green bodice. Her brown curls were gorgeous and silky, you could tell she put a lot of effort into each strand of it being perfect.

“Everything okay?” she asked, her accent thicker than the bark of an old tree.

“I’m fine, I just cannot fly.” I replied.

The girl looked around, trying to come up with an idea, or look where the others were, but to no avail. It was simply too dark. We two were the only ones around. It was twice as better than being alone nonetheless.

“Look, stay here, I’ll go get you some help.” she told me, making reassuring hand gestures before flying off. I could hear her shouting ‘I found her!’ and ‘She is here!’ and others all over the woods. Her voice sounded like an old crow’s when she did so, but charming in her own way. With each shout, the woods got noisier and noisier, tiny glows fading in from different directions as if a smaller swarm of fireflies would come this way. Fairies and sparrowmen came in droves, lead by my new acquaintance. Ten first, then twenty, then thirty! Their eyes were all glimmering with curiosity, some already measuring me up and whispering their friends, as if they’d all want me for their talent. Now was my turn, now was my time to make the Announcement. The real Announcement. I just needed to breathe first, an inhale, an exhale, and…

“I-I’m Scarlet, I’m a storytelling-talent. Fly with you!”

I did it. Way, way too stressed out but I did it. Disappointed moans and sighs came from the crowd as it dissipated, heading back to their home, disinterested. A small group of fairies looked at one another, nodding and smiling before taking off. Other cliques took a good glance at me before moving on. Only a few remained. A sparrowman carrying a large feather prepared a small cup and a satchel, pouring fairy dust from the latter into the former. Then, with the help of the feather, he fanned the golden dust all over me.

The feeling of your first allotment was near indescribable but I will try my best. Imagine a glittery perfume of the perfect smell. You don’t know what it actually smells like but you’re head over heels in love with it regardless. It electrifies you, makes you feel reborn even. That’s what the real first touch of pixie dust was. I had to shake the tingles off me, I felt.

“That should be enough for you today. You’ve landed pretty far from home, I’m surprised you weren’t eaten by a hawk.” he said, taking a quick glance behind him before continuing “I’m Terence by the way, fly with you. This is Rosetta.”

“Fly with you.” added the fae in pink, blushing in appreciation of the gesture. The name fit her. I wondered whether I should’ve told them about the mysterious fairy I’ve met earlier.

“Alright, I gotta take these back to the mill, can you show her the way to the Home Tree?” Terence asked her, putting the empty satchel into the pocket of his trousers, and pinning the feather back onto his back in a hurry.

“Oh of course.” Rosetta replied, flapping her hand in her usual ladylike manner, which turned into an equally reserved waving as the sparrowman left. It was understandable, if he was a dust-talent he surely must have had tons of work to do.

“Alas, poor Terence.” the last fairy of the flock sighed, floating closer to me. She sprinkled some dust from her wrists, it beginning to sparkle, shine and morph into shapes.

“He’s always rushing after Tinker Bell but she always is out of his reach.” she said, the glowing dust taking on the form of two fairies. Each particle of dust changed from gold to that of a different color, it was almost as if they were truly there, Terence chasing after another girl with a short blonde ponytail. Yet as soon as dust-Terence could touch her, she vanished, scattering into a thousand golden dust sprinkles. A quick brush of her hand scattered the other illusion as well.  
“Such a tragedy.”

“Fly with you, I am Lyria. Great to have you in our talent.”  
Lyria was Fairy Haven’s most talented storytelling-talent, and she made sure to convince you about that up front. Her flower-gown was of a gorgeous white with pink tips, and her long brown ponytail was held together by many green bands. The feeling was mutual, and I was hard-pressed to resist clapping after a show like this. I merely nodded in return.

Rosetta on the other hand was not so impressed. She rolled her eyes and took flight. She turned back to me, calling me to her with a finger as she hovered away, following the crowd in her measured, slow pace. Every single thing about her oozed manners, it was quite admirable.

“Scarlet, right?” she asked back as I followed her. Though I kind of wished I could just fly about and test the wings to the best of my ability, I was rather afraid of getting lost again. I nodded back. She nodded and hummed back as well, her index finger laid on her chin. Rosetta was measuring me up and down just like that other fairy did, big plans in her eyes. However, unlike that other fairy, she didn’t look like she’d had any bad intentions if not the opposite. That smile was genuine.

“I might have something for you back in my wardrobe.” she chuckled, her pace increasing in her excitement. Dresses, of course. Sounded just like something she would be into. Only then did I notice the clothes I was wearing. A simple thin white dress with stray ends in its knee-length skirt. No sleeves, no accessories, nothing special. No surprise she wanted to change it.

“Good thing Rosetta found you, lest you’d have flown straight into the pirates’ hands.” Lyria chuckled. The way she spoke as if she was reading an old book while sounding so casual at once was both clashing and oddly satisfying to listen to.

“I thought Pixie Hollow was that way, or so was I told… I think… I got lost.” I replied, scratching the back of my head.

The two of them shared a glance between one another before exclaiming the answer: “Vidia.”. Vidia was a fast-flying talent who lived away from the other fairies in a sour plum tree at the edge of the forest, and from what I’ve heard from the others later on, there were good reasons behind that.

“Ooh, if I get my hands on that dirty…” Rosetta brew in a quiet fury, taking a deep breath before turning back to me “Don’t bother with her, sugar, you’re in good hands now.”

“Thanks a bunch.” I replied. “You too, Lyria.”

We flew, they lead the way, slowly, easily, following the distant smear that was the rest of the crowd. It made me feel a strange warmth in my heart. I may have already made two friends, and I didn’t even really try. Not to mention Never Land, whom I also considered as my friend now. It shrunk and expanded at its own will, and was helpful enough to make our flight just a few minutes shorter.

Pixie Hollow, the Home Tree, the beautiful meadows and mountains in the background. I almost shredded tears just looking at it. Picturesque couldn’t even begin to describe it. It was colossal, I can’t stress that enough, stairs carved into its roots leading up to its gorgeous knothole door and from that point upwards, there was everything, I mean, everything you could imagine. Gorgeous root windows, beautiful birch leaf curtains of green, yellow, and even red, and little rooftops of every shape and color made of… too many possible things to list. From some stronger branches, a small object like an oil lantern or a seashell or a gigantic walnut turned into a house was hanging. Some close branches were also connected with ladders made from rope. The entire tree was aglow with light from either the fairies themselves, or various shining star-shaped carvings covered in pixie dust. You could close your eyes and point your finger and you’d always land on something interesting.

As I pushed the knothole’s door open, my jaw dropped at the sight of the lobby. Beautiful, clean, and elaborate, the interior of the wooden root was filled with hand-decorated carvings of various leaf and flower shapes. The floor was mica polished so well one could almost make out her reflection in it. Two spiral staircases lead up to the second floor, passing by a series of shining oval windows with curved adornments in-between. The stairs embraced a huge archive of some sort on the wall with a small map of the Home Tree itself underneath, but I couldn’t quite make out the letters until hovered a few flaps closer.

“That’s the directory,” Rosetta leaned in “Your name and room should be on it now.”

The directory was a large paper encased in a brass frame, tangled and wild like the tree’s roots itself. It listed every fairy, her talent, and her room’s location. Since it was in ABC order, I quickly skimmed down towards the bottom, dragging my hand across the paper as I looked through the names.

O-P-Q-R-Rani-Rhia-Ronan-Rosetta… - Garden talent - Room 26 SW Branch

“That’s me.” she chuckled, noticing my pause. I went further down, straight down to the letter S.

Scarlet - Storytelling-talent - Room 34 NE Branch  
Scarlett - Pottery-talent - Room 8B NNW Branch

“There’s another one?” asked Rosetta, her and Lyria leaning in closer. She was just as shocked as I was, I didn’t expect somebody with almost the exact same name as mine. Lyria’s curiosity on the other hand turned into a cunning smile that had ‘Interesting.’ written all over it.

“Yep, there is. And she’s not too happy about it, let me tell you.” I heard from the stairs. There stood a fairy in a blue dress adorned by orange petals, brown ponytail and a green pouch around her waist.

“What do you mean ‘she’s not too happy about it’?” asked Rosetta, putting her hands on her hips. She even gave her a little pout to emphasize her annoyance.

“I mean she is quite furious and has been ranting about it since she got word… and might want you to change it.” the other one replied, leaning over the handrail. Something told me she was toning the severity of the situation down a hunch.

“Well, Bess, first of all that is her problem,” Rosetta replied, still keeping her composure much to my awe “and secondly, she is as ‘Scarlet’-ie as it can get, just take a look at her hair.”

“I don’t know Rosetta, if both of them are called the same people might get confused to who they mean.” explained Bess, shaking her head “Besides, I can’t focus on my work with her grumbling next door, so it’s also my problem.”

“She has a point, you know.” Lyria added. I also nodded in agreement. It might have been an own-goal for now, but we could come up with a solution later. Bess’ struggles were relatable, though from the sound of it, putting the issue aside for long would not have been a very wise idea.

“Well then… I…” Rosetta mumbled. She ran out of counterpoints.

“We’ll figure out something, I just wanted to let the arrival know before Scarlett does.” Bess reassured us in a sly tone, climbing back up the stairs but not disappearing before having the final, final word “By the way she also had red hair. Just so you know.”

“This will complicate things a bit.”

“Oh don’t bother with that, we have something a lot more important in our hands.” Rosetta dismissed her, flinging into the air with her hand.

“Yeah, about that.” interrupted the so far silent Lyria, grabbing me by my shoulders and pushing me away “I have to introduce her to the rest of the talent first.”.

Then, without any hesitation she whirled around, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me up the stairs. I couldn’t as much as say my farewells. I got the idea, if Rosetta would’ve got a hold on me she’d have never let me out of her closet. Still I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty leaving her behind like that.

My first day in Pixie Hollow was ought to be a long, tiresome one. I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

#  _**2** _

After getting into a ‘safe distance’ Lyria stopped and landed, continuing on the wooden floor. While we walked, I took the chance to admire the corridors of the Home Tree, full of doors left and right, a symbol and a number carved into each. Aside those, there was always something else to tell who or what was behind said doors. Pictures, pots and pans, or feathers of varying sizes and colors hanging from the wall. Perhaps potted flowers or moss on the ground. Each door we passed by had its own personality almost.

“Sorry for tugging you away like that. I’d fly backwards if I could.” apologized Lyria.

“Don’t worry, I understand. There’ll be time for everything later.” I responded.

Lyria came to a halt.

“Not enough time for her wardrobe.” she whispered, turning back in a menacing manner “I’ve heard she collects the dust of those whom she locked away until they faded, keeping them as decoration.”

“Umm, Lyria. Hands.” I pointed out, not one bit frightened by the gospel if not the opposite. A short ‘oh’ left her mouth as she noticed she was still holding onto me by my wrist, so with a quick move she shoved that hand behind her.

But I could hardly care about that. The corridor behind her was disappearing. Literally disappearing! A black noise spreading through it with an alarming pace. It was as if millions of termites were eating it away, with us being the dessert. The panic paralysed me, I could do nothing. Nothing but watch helplessly as one door disappear into the black mass after the other, and Lyria had no clue. I wanted to scream for her to move but I had no breath to do so.

“What’s wrong?” chuckled Lyria.  
‘Run already!’ my brain cried, furious by her complete obviousness but all my throat could do was slip out a short stream of air. Then she turned back, and jumped with a scream. But it was too late to run now, the rust-like corruption was at our feet, raining down on us in a second. And then…

And then laughter?

“Tor you idiot!” shouted Lyria at the top of her lungs. The black swarm suddenly turned gold under our feet as it drew back, turning into a glowing globe in the hands of a sparrowman. He was clad in a thick blue-green garment, head to toe and had an ebony hair under his blue hat. But what made him so mysterious was the withered oak leaf wrapped around him like a cape.

“It’s not nice talking behind someone like that, you know.” he scolded him, his voice still carrying a playful tone “Where are you two going?”

“Well if you really want to know, we wanted to introduce the new member of our talent by a little snack in the tearoom.” replied Lyria, folding her arms and acting all uptight.

“That's not a bad idea. Better now before breakfast comes and it gets all noisy.” Tor nodded in agreement, tagging along as the other fairy took the lead into the air once again.

Luckily for us, the tearoom was actually just a few flaps away down the corridor, its entryway easy to distinct from the rest for its great arc. The room’s interior was straight up gorgeous. The walls are were papered with a calming pale green color, with plentiful of decorations on top. The curtains shared the material, dancing in the breeze. The floor was bathing in fresh flowers, their sweet scent lingering around the round tables atop them.

Lyria pulled up a chair by a far corner table just by one of the windows and sat down, Tor to her right and me facing her, leaving a single seat empty. Seemed a touch too small compared to other tables that could serve six or even eight fairies around them.

“When will the rest of the talent be here?” I asked,

“This is the rest of our talent, Scarlet.” the fairy replied in a melancholic tone as she leaned over to rest her head on her palm.

“And Pip.” added Tor from the side.

Lyria shot her a doubtful look before giving in with a sigh “...yeah, and Pip.”

“Who’s Pip?”

“Pip is a comedian kind of guy, not really spinning tales as much, just telling his experiences. We all have different nichés like that.” Lyria explained “I actually prefer great epic legends, and this birdbrain here likes scaring the dust off others.” she added, giving Tor a fierce lunge to the side with her elbow. Fierce enough for him to yelp a small ‘ouch’ in fact.

“One of his pranks backfired a little and he is resting in the nursery. That’s why he isn’t here.” Tor added, clearing up my confusion which seemingly was a lot more apparent than I thought. It was quite apparent from her expression that Lyria didn’t like the boy buddies and their shenanigans much. Though after Tor’s little prank I wouldn’t say I couldn’t understand her point of view.

Fairies and sparrowman started to gather about in the tearoom for breakfast. Most of their talents one was able to guess by their clothing or accessories. Gardeners, light- and water-talents were the easiest to distinguish, but others were not much harder either. Tinkers had goggles and gadgets hanging about, dangerous talents usually put a hard acorn shell cap on the clothes rack instead of a pretty one while messengers, tailors and others left their own pouches or other extras by the door.

“What about you?” Lyria turned back, her frown turning to a loving smile again.

“Me? I… uh, uhuh.” I fumbled, an awkward laughter erupting from the sheer irony of it. I didn’t really know what stories I’d really be home at, but I did want to give all of them a try, except maybe scary ones.

“That's okay if you don't know right away, you’ll feel it when you’ve found it.” came the fairy’s reassuring point.

I nodded back with a smile, but my attention involuntarily turned back towards the door in front of me. Laughing packs of hungry fae came but one lone fairy was dressed much differently than the rest. I immediately recognized her the moment she entered. Queen Clarion - along with two of her helpers - entered the tearoom with all of her regal glory. All of it. Her flawless triple-frill rose dress leaving a trail of pixie dust behind her every step. The dress’ shoulder pieces were yellow petals that matched her pinned-up golden hair. But the absolute most beautiful piece of her was the translucent leaf organza draping around her arms and her back. Her sheer magnificence put me in a trance that left my mouth hanging open. And then, her eyes turned at me. She looked at me. Oh my feathers, Queen Clarion looked at me! While I was in my plain white arrival garment with my messy hair and everything!

“Breakfast is coming!” a serving-talent bolted through the kitchen door with a steaming tray of goodness in her hands.

“Strawberry muffins!” cried out Lyria with a gasp, placing her palms together. Understandable given how they looked, with the tiny slices of strawberries pointing out from the top of the pastry. It was almost too good to eat. A second serving-talent arrived to serve tea and sugar with it, not pouring a drop more or less than two thirds of the porcelain cup for each of us.

The chatter of the tearoom went silent as everybody started munching away at their foods, our talent included. For a while, everything around seemed simply… ordinary. Perhaps it was the lack of attention towards me that eased off that feeling of tension, but regardless, the break was much welcomed. Yet still, even then, the feeling of somebody watching, somebody searching, was there. And - as if by some strange divination - the moment I looked for the source of the feeling our eyes met. Bess’ words rang back to my ear: “Besides, she also has red hair, just so you know.”

And it was true, her hair - a curled mess full of twigs that sort of made me feel better about my own - was indeed a reddish-auburn. Her cheeks were even redder, however. It contrasted her turquoise dress well, and matched well with the rest of her talent’s outfits, including the one of Bess sitting facing her. Yes, no way in Never Land that was not Scarlett. Bess also took a worried glance towards me, ending it no sooner before the other fairy broke the eye contact. I thought it would never end at first, yet it did right after. Such a strange feeling. I shifted in my seat, trying to not even accidentally look towards her direction ever again.

The rest of breakfast went as per usual. We storytellers left late, mainly because of Lyria. She preferred to drink her tea slow and steady, browsing through the fairy newsleaves. I was envious of how relaxed she was, to tell the truth. The thought of her holding up as to help me avoid my name-twin also crossed my mind… several times in fact. By the end, there were but a few fairies left enjoying the company of one another. Lyria thanked the serving-talent who took her empty cup and we were off to leave as well.

“You should go see Mother Dove!” suggested Tor, leading the way out in a rush, the little impatient. Though give he was the first to finish breakfast - in a speed that I thought could probably broken a record of some sort - it was not much of a surprise.

“M-Mother Dove?” Oh no. Mother Dove? That Mother Dove? The dove who watches over the fairies and gives them the dust Mother Dove? No, no no no no no no. “I would rather not, at least not in these.” I protested, lifting the skirt of my plain dress a little.

“You really want to go to Rosetta’s, don't you? “ giggled Lyria. Not true. Okay, not entirely. I just wanted to look appropriate already, was that too much to ask?

“Then how about your room? I’m sure the decor-talents have finished by now.” the sparrow man brainstormed.

“Good idea… despite coming from you.” Lyria half-complimented. I also agreed, I completely forgot it.

“I think I will do that.”

Lyria nodded, and before we were to disband, flew over to pour her heart out. Her arm reached around, holding of by my waist as she whispered what I can still recall to this day:

_“I’m glad you are here, Scarlet. I truly am. You’re going to tell tales like nobody ever told before. I can feel it.”_

At first I couldn’t decide what to feel, pride, anxiety or awkwardness. I couldn’t even decide what to think: whether to believe her or think of her words as something she tells everybody. Yet, they were so sincere and full of hope. Could that be? Could she really believe I could better her? Because - as flattering as it was - I couldn’t.

“Fly with you later.” she said, unwrapping herself as if a breeze was brushing her off me as she flew away with a wave, “You too, Tor.” she added, her voice taking a comically disgusted tone.

“I think she likes you.” I commented over to the sparrow man.

“Yes. Me and Lyria, now that’s something out of a spooky story.” he laughed “I got to check on Pip, you go ahead and explore. Just don’t forget to drop by Mother Dove, she is excited to see you too.”

“Yes, of course.” I added, waving to him as well as he flew off into the opposite direction down the corridor. I did not let the falling silence sink into me, I immediately began planning, pacing about. First was my room, then, I’d fly over to Rosetta, then I’d introduce myself to Mother Dove as best as I can be.

My room.  
Where exactly was my room again?  
Where exactly was I again?

It took me a long, frenzied, panic-filled minute to find my way to the directory once more, plus the help of a cleaning-talent fairy. From that point on, the way to my room was clear and I bolted through the branches with no holds barred to reach it. I was way too excited to see what it’s going to look like, and it kept piling up further by the minute. So much so that when flying up a hole between floors, me and another fairy banged our heads together, tumbling down.

“Oh, I’m clumsier than a Clumsy today. I could fly backwards.”

That was all I could hear. I couldn’t even see anything before she zoomed away, crying. She sounded distressed. Beyond distressed even I’d say. I wished I could’ve helped, but as I sat up there was no trace of her near or far. I was afraid to try going after her, lest I’d get lost again. As such, I tried my best not to think about it while heading towards my room, a feat much easier said than done. I eased my mind knowing I could perhaps ask around who she was or where to find her after all of this. That was, until I actually arrived and forgot about everything else opening the door.

The darkest red oak leaves an autumn could offer were covering the walls. Beautiful hand-carved wooden furniture set in front of them, most of them empty bookshelves waiting to be filled up. Rays of the sun shone down upon a small table in the middle, on it laid a note with two circular earrings. No, not earrings, spectacles. They were placed on a small lead note.

_“Saw you squinting quite a bit this morning, these should help._  
_Return it to Tink if you don't need them.”_

Curious, I tried them on. The change was noticeable, everything was so much clearer. I flew over to the dressing table by the wardrobe to check them. They were big, oval, and made of brass. I wouldn't lie saying they didn't look good, not unlike the rest of me. I reached into the shelf, and what do you know, a comb. After a few minutes, my locks were all nice and straight. I actually started to feel rather pleased with how I looked. I wondered, if the dressing table was already set, could the wardrobe be as well? Though on a second thought... I didn't want to get completely prim, leave something for Rosetta to work with. Besides, there was Mother Dove as well, maybe I should have visited her first, what if she wished to see me in my arrival dress?

While thinking about that, opened up my window to take a look around the now crystal-clear Pixie Hollow, or at least as much as I could see of it, for my window looked out to a branch filtering the sunlight. Yet this not sate my thirst, I flew out and closed the window behind me, I needed to see more! The Home Tree looked spectacular, even more so than when I saw it for the first time. I zipped down and around it, passing several homes, acorn shells, giant mushrooms, and all sorts of flowers. Even in the distance, I could see the barn of the diary mice, the glittering snow of the northern mountains, the sparkle of a small lagoon’s waves, birds above and bugs below.

After running many circles and trying to catch a glimpse of every minute thing, I landed on a small wooden bench in the Fairy Circle, the small clearing just a frog’s leap from the Home Tree. Stretching my legs out, leaning back, I let the sunshine embrace me. Pixie Hollow, Neverland was stunning! The places, the animals, the fairies… the possibilities, the stories that could be told here felt endless. It was my muse. My mind was racing, just urging my body to go out and explore it all looking for inspiration. I tried to control myself, but my legs refused to stop moving about, tapping and kicking the air. It was then when my heels knocked something over beneath the bench, it landing with a thud.

A book. Somebody must have stood it up at the inner side of the bench, but now it just lied sideways on the ground. It was not just an ordinary book either, this one was a lot bigger, gigantic in fact. I climbed down, having to use both my hands to drag it out and dust it down for a closer examination. No title, no author, just a green hardcover and pink piece of fabric for a bookmark. It could have been anything. My pulse rose, what could it contain that would need it to be this great? I didn’t hesitate, stuck a nail under a random page and flipped it all open.

####  _The Never Orchid_

Under the large, handwritten title was a small portrait of a vivid purple flower. And under it were paragraphs on its seeds, size, color, smell, how to raise it and where to find it. Same with the next page. And the next pair after that. The entire book was a big catalogue for flowers. I felt both relieved but also a little disappointed that it was just that.

“Must be a garden-talent’s book.” I mumbled in myself “I guess that settles it.”.  
I wrapped my hands around the encyclopedia tight as I took off back towards the Home Tree. Off to Rosetta was the plan then, if anybody knew who it may belong to, it had to be her.


	3. Chapter 3

# 3

Rosetta’s home was a large watering can. However its excessive decoration of paint and flowers could even make something like that gorgeous. It’s top was what looked like a sunflower tipped on its head, and the side was adorned by hundreds of small pink petals. The windows had the same styled framing as the rest of the Home Tree, with the same signature root-like flow. A small green overhang was in front of the entrance, with a similar moss carpet laying under it. The handle was covered with rose wines. Really the only thing that still looked like a watering can on it was the large metallic sprinkler head looking down from the side by the small fences. An exquisite home for an exquisite fairy. I made a few weak knocks on the door, and was immediately answered.

“Coming!” I heard the garden-talent sing. Though despite that, she took her time. Of course I knew she stalled to set herself and look her best, not out of malice. She was quite predictable. I did not hold it against her, in fact I found it quite charming and respectful from her. After what felt like a minute the door opened at last, but the waiting paid off. Instead of wearing the green-pink tunic Rosetta was dressed in all red. She looked marvelous as ever.

“Scarlet!” Rosetta gasped “You… you really come by to visit?” She sounded touched through and through, was a rare occurrence from the sounds of it.

“Of course, I promised after all.” I didn't, well, at least not to her “Besides, I found this by the Fairy Circle.” I added, showing her the book before she could catch on the lie.

“Is that…?” she asked trailing off. Yes. She recognized it, alright, but her reaction was not the line I expected.

“Looks like some plant encyclopedia. Do you know who it might belong to?”

“Yes, of course, umm…” she replied, anxiously looking around her home “Just put it down right there by the window. I will return it once we are finished.”

By now I was curious. Was this a book for poisonous plants? Or was the book poisonous? Perhaps it was its owned who was cursed? Regardless I laid the beautiful book gently atop the short shelf on my left and for the moment, dropped the subject altogether. I came here for her firsthand, and I did not wish for her to feel otherwise. We could leave the best for last, the prospect of finding who it belonged to with my new friend was in my interest.

“I sorted out a few dresses I think would be fantastic on you.” she beamed, fluttering over to her wardrobe. ‘A few’ was… an understatement, to say the least. There were at least a dozen of them put on coathangers within. Most of the clothing had a red or pink shade to them. And while they looked gorgeous, there was something off in them that just couldn’t make me imagine wearing them. Perhaps it was the overall ‘flowery-ness’, or how short their skirts were, I couldn’t put my finger on it. There was one though...

“I really like this one.” I said, taking the initiative and picking out the darkest red of the bunch. It was a one-piece with a tulip petal skirt draping low, almost onto the ground. Rosetta helped me match it to my back to measure it, then whirled me around to see how it fares on the front side. She nodded and hummed about all the way through.

“You know, I do see what you are having in mind. Not the direction I planned, personally, but I see the potential.” she commented “Go ahead, put it on. I will wait for you outside.“

So we did. I slipped into the tulip tunic and checked myself in the mirror on the nightstand. Looked something you’d put on going into a fancy dinner or even a prom night. I did not like the single-shoulder aspect though, leaving my arms all out and bare like that. I hummed, disappointed. Was this really a dress I could wear all the time casually? It just did not feel right. Then, I heard something. A strange noise coming from the outside. It sounded like… weeping, and mumbling.

“Rosetta, are you crying?” I shouted out.

“No, sweetheart, it's just a friend.” came the answer, definitely from Rosetta and definitely not weeping. I turned to hurry over to the door, but the skirt was too tight. I could only run in as much as tiny steps. I felt like I hated this thing more and more by the second.

“I an ready, what is going on?” I asked, flinging the door open. Besides Rosetta stood another fairy. Slender, obviously a garden talent from her two-shade lavender outfit and a green hairband with a tulip on top holding together blonde curls that were ever so familiar. Wait…

“You are the…!”

She also remembered, we flew into one another just a while ago down that corridor. Yes, her voice was the exact same one as well. Neither of up could help but burst into a short chuckle. But it was not long until her smile turned back into a frown again.

“Iris, this is Scarlet. Scarlet, Iris.” Rosetta said, bridging the gap between us real quick.

“Scarlet? Are you a garden-talent too? Have I already missed the new arrival?” she asked, skittish but with a touch of excitement in her demeanor.

“I am actually a storyteller.” I answered.

“Ah, a... storyteller. Of course.” Iris mumbled back, before regaining courage again “Say, Scarlet, since you are a storyteller, have you seen a big book laying around? Very big, has hardcover and a pink linen bookmark.”

“You mean this one?” I replied, grabbing it from next to me. The way her sight shifted from a hopeless, desperate one to one filled with joy and love was akin to watching the sun’s light break through the clouds after a rain. She gasped long and loud, as if she was about to scream in delight.

“Yes!” she squeaked, darting over and nabbing it from my hands “Oh goodness, thank you so much.”

Iris squeezed the book against her chest, her arms just barely reaching across the sheer size of the thing. She twirled once, twice, before she came to halt, swift to open and check if everything is fine in the inside as well. She flipped page after page after page before shutting it close with a sigh. Then she hugged it again. Then her grip eased as she opened her eyes to look at me, as if she was momentarily debating whether to try and hug me next. But she might have been just fascinated by my dress.

“Scarlet…” she said, long drawn out pause afterwards. She opened the book again.  
“Actually, there is a flower named Scarlet. I think.”

I could hear Rosetta whispering the faintest of ‘Oh dear’s from next to me. The pieces were starting to assemble now. Meanwhile, Iris was frantically flipping through the pages with the widest grin on her face.

“Ah, here it is.” she said, turning over the great book to face my way “The Scarlet Pimpernel!”

Inside was a picture of a petite red flower, its five petals laying completely flat as its stamens standing disciplined and upright. It was a simple flower, and I actually really liked that aspect of it.

“It opens up when the Sun is shining but closes itself when it’s about to rain or the night falls. That’s why some Clumsies use it to predict the weather.” Iris explained with bursting excitement. I had no heart to stop her seeing being this happy about sharing her knowledge about something. “But the flower is also a trickster, and can change its color between red and blue.”

“That sounds… interesting.” I replied. I did not want to say ‘weird’. But who knew, maybe it was not that weird, maybe other flowers could also do that.

“I know.” shouted back Iris, shutting her book yet again “If I will ever have a garden again it will be the first plant I ever grow.”

“No need to go that far, sweetie.” Rosetta protested. Iris chuckled at the ridiculousness of it on second thought as well. Maybe she was taking it a little too far.

“Okay, you are right. Fly with you later then, I suppose. Rosetta, Scarlet.” she said, hugging her book tight as she fluttered away. We waved after her, Rosetta taking out rose petal handkerchief because of course she did.

“You have no idea what you have just done, have you?”

“I just tried to help.” I cried.

“Yes, sugar, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Rosetta replied, realizing she was a touch too menacing and now trying to take control of the situation “It’s just… Iris is a little… talkative, yes.”

I knew what she meant. An awkward silence fell on the both of us after that exchange. It should’ve been ‘back to business’ trying on clothes and things but it was as if Rosetta could feel, or even see, my discomfort in her dress.

“You should head off and see Mother Dove.” she suggested instead.

“Do you mind if first I…”

“Of course, I understand. The sewing-talents made this dress specifically for me, so they did for yours.” she said, admitting her defeat but at least doing so with a smile. So, I headed back in for a quick change back to my arrival outfit. Perhaps it was better that way in the end.

\---

Several minutes later I found myself hovering towards a lone hawthorn in the middle of a clearing. Alone. Swallowing was difficult, it was as if my heart was beating in my throat in sheer anxiety. What should I say? What should I do? What should I even expect? I had no idea.

I was getting closer, closer, and closer, my time running out yet stopping did not even cross my mind. And then, in the sea of green leaves spots of shining ivory appeared. It was her! I sped up, my body seemingly acting on its own despite my mind screaming at it to stop and wait. Soon after, I could make up shapes on the white, like puzzle pieces falling to their place. Wings, tail, neck and in the end, Mother Dove’s head too. She the most beautiful being one could ever see. 

Mother Dove was asleep in her nest, or at least she pretended to be asleep. I fluttered closer and around her with my breath held. Her entire body was a slime shining white, without a single feather looking astray. She was enormous, yet tender. Perfection painted into reality.

My hands were shaking trying to reach out to touch her, but I couldn’t help it. I was overtaken by the trance of her magnificence. As I drew my shaking, sweating fingers through the pillowy soft feathers of her neck, her eye next to me opened. It revealed its onyx black polish encase in her white eyes in a slow and gradual manner, afraid I might get scared if it shots open. Our eyes locked, sealed into stone for what it felt like an eternity. But I knew well it was only me who was paralyzed in shock.

“Scarlet, right?” she said, her smooth voice nothing less of an angel’s. I needed to say something. Yet to no avail. My body just didn’t move. I felt like a thief caught on the spot. I kicked, screamed, wailed for my body to do something, anything, all inside my head. With every single fiber of my body I pressed against my lungs, until a small breeze of air could leave my throat through my teeth.

“Y-y-...”. Come on, finish the job! ‘E’ was the next but that’d have required my to open my mouth a lot further, almost impossibly so in this situation.

“No need to be afraid, come.” she added, reaching out to me with her wing. I couldn’t do anything but be grabbed, then dragged into the embrace of her soft, warm, magical feathers. It was a calm, lulling, soothing embrace. I could feel it melting away the stress and anxiety inside of me. Under her wing, I felt secure, like no storm nor hail could touch me. Mother Dove was patient, she waited until I felt confident with talking with her.

“How’s your time being so far?” she asked.

“N-nice. Everybody is so kind and helpful.” I replied “Though… there is one thing…”. No. Not here, not now. I would not let it ruin this moment for me. Mother Dove - as if she’d have understood it - didn’t bother with questioning me further, instead she wrapped her wings around me tighter.

In a distance, I could see a light flickering. A fairy was heading this way. After zigzagging between the leaves she revealed herself, a girl with orange twintails and a leaf hat. Her west and skirt were also green leaves. I remembered her, I saw her at my arrival. She was carrying something on a large plate above her head, steaming warm food from the looks of it.

“I brought the pie, Mother Dove.” she shouted, placing it on a stray stick of the nest.

“Thank you, Beck, just in time.” Mother Dove replied, taking a closer look and a gentle sniff at the nutmeg pie before turning to me “Would you like some?”

“Would I?” I replied. Mother Dove chuckled, pecking hard into pie and taking out a fairy-sized bit before handing it to me. I blew on it a little before taking a bite. It was warm and delicious, as much as the love of Mother Dove. I took another one, and another one. Breakfast was just over and yet I couldn’t resist stuffing myself. Sometimes Mother Dove gave a bite to Beck as well who appreciated her love just as much as me. The large tray soon turned empty and we found ourselves leanings against smooth, white feathers. Me and Beck haven’t even introduced ourselves properly but that was okay.

A second after I closed my eyes to drift off to sleep, the loud shrieking of a trombone frightened me back.

“Message for: Scarlet” a blonde fairy with a hat announced from a parchment “You have been summoned for a meeting with Queen Clarion, please report to the Courtroom at your earliest convenience.”

Queen Clarion? The courtroom? Me?!

“Spring…” said the dove, her voice firm and judgmental but not without that feeling of love behind it.

“I’m sorry Mother Dove, did not mean to scare you. I got a little too excited about the trombone, I would fly backwards if I could.”

Mother Dove of nodded affectionately, signing her that she can leave now. As thus, the messenger hurried off with a quick wave of her hand.

“Seesh! That noise sacred the dust off my wings.” Beck sighed, her palm still firm against her chest.

“She really enjoys her new instrument, is she not?” chuckled Mother Dove. But Beck was bothered by something else too. She gazed at me for a few seconds as she leaned over Mother Dove’s neck.

“Don't worry, Scarlet, Ree gives summonings all the time, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

Unfortunately for her, I had an idea of what it was going to be: anything but some simple, comfortable visit.


End file.
